


Dumb Luck

by congperson



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congperson/pseuds/congperson
Summary: This is my first story that I have published on AO3.I wrote this piece for an English assignment, and I decided to archive it here instead of having it on some random Google Doc.Frankly, it's about a pirate with dumb luck. I know, roll the credits.





	Dumb Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[ASMR] Cute Pirate Girl Tries to Take You Hostage! [Bakadere]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711109) by vividlyASMR. 



> "The following narrative has some minor influence and inspiration from an ASMR Roleplay video called, “[ASMR] Cute Pirate Girl Tries to Take You Hostage! [Bakadere]” by vividlyASMR. I thought it would be interesting to fill in an original character of mine to accompany the one that she had for this story, as well as a bit of prologue to give the story a good track to start off on. I would also like to add that I am terribly sorry for not being able to turn this in on time and not informing you that I wouldn’t be able to, I hope that this story will suffice." - Preface to my English assignment and to this story.

I was dashing through the dimly-lit harbor as the hasty marines tried to catch up with me. As crews loaded cargo and bells rang, I scanned around the area while being pursued. “Get back here you damn pirate,” howled one of the marines, “you know you can’t outrun the law forever!” I turned my head back with a firm grim formation on my face, “Oh you only dream, you lowly marine!” I yelled back while cackling, looking at them pacing yards behind me. I still had my head back as I turned seeing them fade away in the distance, hastily I turned left–  _ crash! _

_ Ugh, that hurt, what did I run into? _

I raised my chin up as I saw a bunch of barrels, crates and other items that looked like it was being loaded up.

_ Yes, this is my chance! _

“Oi, who goes there!” barked a really raspy voice of a man.

I fastenly scoured around the area, looking for a place to hide. I tried to rip open one of the more roomier crates, but to no avail. Like a mad man, I tried looking for some good sized crate I could hide in, but all I found were just barrels and I knew I couldn’t fit inside that! Yet the footsteps grew louder as the raspy man got closer.

_ Oh screw it, the barrel should do! _

With brisk speed, I stuffed myself inside of the barrel with who-knows-what inside of it. When I was inside, I peeked through the opening of the lid. There he was, scanning the area intensely. The air felt thick and queasy, my heartbeat was racing as he aligned his sights at my barrel.

_ Please no, please don’t look here! _

He turned away, scuttling back far away from the barrels.

_ Phew, thank goodness he did not find me. _

It was very cramped and dark. It sounded quiet,  _ very  _ quiet. Much more different from the ruckus that was the very busy harbor. Especially trying to evade those lousy marines.

_ Good, hopefully I made it into one of those big ships. _

Confident that I was alone, I gently pushed the lid open as I began to stretch my loins from the barrel. There in front of me, I saw a normal built man just staring at me with the most blank expression. 

“I– uh, hid myself to– sneak– upon your ship to– commandeer it– yeah, commandeer your ship!” I declared as I slurred my words.

“Right, and you might be?” the man said with a dull and uncaring tone.

_ Who the hell is this woman doing here, in those rags of all things? _

“I am the infamous pirate captain Eliquis, or Eli for short.”

_ Why does it seem like he doesn’t care? _

I looked at him, still unfazed as before. I gestured out with him with flailing arms, “Do you not care that I am on your ship, I am armed to have you know!” I then attempted to pull out my cutlass from my sleath, only for it to be stuck.

_ Crap, c’mon you damn thing get on out! _

“ _ Ahem, _ do you need help with that?” the man plainly asked, as he simply yet sarcastically had his hands raised. Needless to say, I agreed and he approached me to only take out my cutlass with ease only for him to turn it against me!

“Hey– you– better give that back to me you thief!” I pleaded while attempting to reach for it, only for him to tease me by pulling it back. 

“Heh, that’s a little bit ironic coming from a pirate of all people.”

“Y’know, I have a knife in my boot and as soon as I get it out, you’ll be–”

I reached down to get my knife out of the sheath of my boot, only for it to be empty.

_ Oops, these are the wrong boots. Damn it! _

With my head facing down, I tuned my chin a bit up only to find my cutlass pointed directly at my face. The man looked down upon me with a solid smirk on his face, “It appears that you’ll be under my subordination,  _ Eliquis _ .” He firmly declared. Staring at his face, I gazed at his moonlit features as he continued to look down upon me.

“Wait, wait, wait, this is not fair, can we just like– you know– take a timeout?”

“No, this is much more delightful with you on your knees begging for mercy.”

I only just cringed at him, with his pitiful yet self-evident truth.

_ Is– is he– is he a sadist? _

I soon found myself to be in his quarters, sitting down directly in front of a gently roaring flame as he stood behind me. My heart was racing, sweat was dripping down my skin. 

_ What is he going to do with me, is he going to sell me into slavery, is he going to surrender me to the marines, is he going to give me up to his men for plea– _

“So Eliquis, I caught you aboard my vessel without my permission, why shouldn’t I hand you over to the marines?” the man asked inquisitively. I had to tell him the truth, I couldn’t risk be potentially hanged for being a pirate, for whatever stupid reason that is.

“I thought I could score it big by sneaking onto a big ship, and seize her cargo and crew.”

“You had no other crew members with you, not that I found any.”

I couldn’t look at him in the eye, he just seemed to have such an intimidating aura surrounding him. So I stared down while answering. But there was no use in lying, I just had to tell him the truth.

“Actually my crew before– kinda uh– left me to get arrested… I was kind of a burden to them from their point of view.” I replied meekly towards his question.

“I honestly don’t blame them, you really are a dunce for not even knowing how to properly take your cutlass out of your sheath.”

I suddenly tuned my eyes towards him when he made that remark, with the biggest disgusting cringe on my face.

_ What an offensive thing you just said, you better take that back! _

“Don’t take it personally Eliquis, you’re honestly not half bad considering you were able to be successfully loaded onto my ship.”

My face turned into absolute awe as he complimented me.

_ Well at least he credited me where credit is due. _

“Look– whatever your name is, I don’t know what you want from me, just please don’t turn me in.”

“Don’t worry about that, my dear Eliquis, for that reason, I am not going to turn you in,” he plainly responded back. My face dropped, relieved that he wasn’t going to turn me in. That would’ve been one of the worst fates that I could’ve been dealt with, “there is, however, a catch, that under one condition I will not turn you in if you become my apprentice. You don’t have to accept this of course, and if that’s the case then I will turn you over to the marines. Does that sound fair?”

I mean, what other choice did I have? Either I could be hanging on a rope or work under him, even a retarded dim-witt would understand the odds.

“I accept.”

“Good, then we set sail tomorrow afternoon, my apprentice.”

I felt relieved that this was the case, that he took me in instead of turning me over. However one stone still remained on my chest that I had to get off.

“Um– captain, uh… I just wanted– to say that– I wanted to say that– I’m sorry for breaking into your ship.”

He turned at me, and fearing reprisal for his sadistic tendencies, I stood intensely at attention in front of him with a worried look on face. Only for him to smile at me, “Don’t worry Elisquis, I forgive you for that, plus, how would’ve we met if it weren’t for you being loaded onto my ship?”

At least he forgave me for doing that, but hopefully I get to stick around being his apprentice so that I can learn more, and hopefully have a ship of my own.

**Author's Note:**

> As of now, I do not plan on continuing this because this was just for a school assignment, however if I do get bored and have nothing better to do then I may continue. Please do give your praises or constructive criticisms that you have if you like.


End file.
